


Harry Bingham does not get jealous

by Cathi2000



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Love, New Ham (The Society)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathi2000/pseuds/Cathi2000
Summary: Harry Bingham does not get jealous, except he kinda does.
Relationships: Harry Bingham & Allie Pressman, Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Harry Bingham does not get jealous

Harry Bingham does not get jealous. He really does not. At first, he never got jealous because let’s be real, he is Harry Bingham, however after dating Kelly and learning from her that being humble gets you longer, he stopped thinking that way. Still he never got jealous when he was with Kelly at parties or other social beings around West Ham. He knew she would never cheat on him; she just was not that kind of person. He trusted her and she trusted him. When they broke up, he knew it was because their relationship was broken and that she got with Will after that. So, in conclusion Harry is not a jealous person. However, with Allie it was completely different. And especially tonight. And especially because she was wearing that damned black dress he loved. 

Allie made it so hard not to be jealous and to be a typical man who never let his girlfriend out of his sight, but he trusted her completely, and saying he did not trust the people around her made him seem douchy and possessive, and he is not any of those things. Okay maybe he is a douche to other people than his friend and Allie, but that is just a part of his image. 

Harry could not take his eyes of Allie, she looked gorgeous. Like she always does. But tonight, she looked especially gorgeous. Her hair was free and wild and all over the place exactly like he liked it. She was also wearing lipstick, something she rarely did, only because she liked to kiss him so much. Which are in fact her words, not his. He likes when she wears lipstick, but not tonight. No because tonight she is wearing lipstick so he can’t kiss her, because that will mess up the make-up. 

“Allie looks good tonight.” Grizz bumped Harrys shoulder making him spill his drink on the grass. He groaned and looked away from Allie who was talking to Becca, Kelly and Will.   
“Yeah, she does.” Harry grumbled and turned to look at Allie. Allie had moved away from Kelly and Will. Becca and Allie were walking towards a table where they were playing beer pong. The boys surrounding the table invited them onto their teams. Harry glared at them making Grizz chuckle.  
“What?” Harry snapped at him making Grizz shake his head.  
“You’re jealous.” Grizz said and Harry instantly denied it.  
“No.” He said in a firm voice. I do not get jealous. “Jealousy is for primitive cave men.”  
“Is that so?” Grizz said, “who told you that?”   
“Eh,” Harry scratched his neck before mumbling out Allies name.   
“What was that?” Grizz pushed, knowing Harry felt embarrassed.  
“Allie told me.” Harry said a bit louder.  
“Dude, jealousy is normal, but how you act on it defers you from the primitive cave men.” Grizz said making Harry even more confused. “Like being controlling is a no go, but you can still get jealous, just not to the extent where you seem like a possessive boyfriend.”  
“Okay, so I should definitely go over there and take her away from every guy here?” Harry said half joking half serious.   
“No, definitely not.” Grizz said shaking his head in fear, Allie could be scary, and he did not want to be at the end of her anger. “She probably would only get angrier at you.” 

“What are you guys chatting about.” Luke and Helena now stood next to Harry and Grizz with Jason following right after. Sam walked up to them as well and gave a quick kiss on Grizz’s lips.   
“Allie and Harry.” Grizz said making Harry glare at him. Harry could see Grizz explaining everything to Sam with sign language.   
“She looks hot tonight.” Jason said making a whistle sound, Harry turned his glare to Jason and took a threatening step towards him. Jason pulled his hands up in defense and chuckled. “Chill, I am only joking.” 

“She is pretty annoyed with you, you know.” Helena said to Harry making him sigh.   
“Does everyone know we fought or something?” Harry mumbled.  
Everyone looked at each other and then to him and nodded. “It is quite obvious, you two are always on each other unless something is wrong.” Luke said and shrugged.   
Harry groaned, “come on.”   
“You should just let her be for tonight.” Helena said trying to get Harry to see reason.   
“How am I supposed to do that when she is attracting every guys attention?” Harry grumbled annoyingly.   
“You know she won’t do anything man,” Luke said giving Harry a pitied smile, he had been through a fair share of jealousy.   
“I know that, I just don’t know if the gu-” he was interrupted by Helena before he could finish his sentence.  
She held up her hand drawing everyone’s attention to her. “Don’t you dare say that you don’t trust the guys around her.” Harry smiled and shook his head.  
“I know, I know. It sounds douchy and possessive.”  
Helena smiled proudly, “I taught my girl well.”   
“Yeah you did.” Harry whispered and looked over at Allie again. She was still playing beer bong and looked like she was winning. Of course, she was, Harry thought, that’s my girl. She high-fived Becca and the two other guys on her team after she hit the last cup.  
“Helena.” Some girls yelled out Helenas name and she excused herself and walked over to them indulging in yet another conversation she most likely ended up giving advice in. 

“You know, you should probably make her jealous in return.” Jason said nudging Harry. Harry looked over at Jason who was grinning. Luke was shaking his head whilst Grizz looked over at Sam in panic.   
“Relax, Harry is not that stupid.” Sam signed in return making Grizz chuckle.   
“I should?” Harry asked, even though he knew that would only lead to him sleeping on the couch, or outside with the dogs like last time they argued.   
“No, definitely not.” Luke said and took a hold of Harrys shoulder. “Being the only guy here in a relationship,” he was stopped with a punch to his shoulder from Jason as he motioned to Grizz and Sam. “Let me finish man. As the only guy in a relationship here with a girl.” Luke gave Jason a pointed look and Jason once again held his hands up in defeat. “I would not advise you to make her jealous. She will make you sleep outside with the dogs for like a week oh and she won’t let you touch her or kiss her.”  
“Speaking of experience?” Sam signed with a smirk on his face.   
“Very funny Sam,” Luke signed back. Ever since Grizz told the guard about his relationship with Sam they had practiced using sign language. They were slow learners, but they were getting there. 

“Your right, making her jealous will not make this better.”   
“So, you admit, you are jealous?” Grizz asked Harry.  
“Harry Bingham does not get jealous.” Harry answered as his eyes once again found Allie. This time she was back to talking to Becca and Kelly. He let out a sigh of relief and tried to hide it with a cough from Grizz. Grizz was to percipient for his own good at times. Harry is not jealous, he does not get jealous, but right now he was incredibly jealous. He observed (stalked) Allie a little longer and watched as a guy came up to her. They started talking and the people around them walked away from them leaving only the two. Harry tensed as he saw her smiling and laughing at something he said. He noticed how the guy kept inching closer to her and when he finally touched her shoulder, he could not help himself. 

He was walking over there faster than neither of the boys could react. He had had enough of Allie making him jealous. Everyone that stood in his way moved as everyone knew where he was going. Everyone had waited for him to crack. It was odd not seeing them next to each other. They were never really affectionate with each other in public, they wanted to keep things professional being co-mayors and all, however they were never more than three inches away from each other for more than ten minutes tops. Harry finally arrived next to Allie and the guy who was talking to her looked like he could piss his pants. Harry put an arm around Allie’s shoulder and pulled him close to her. 

“Hello babe.” Harry said whilst staring at the guy who now had taken multiple steps away from Allie and him.  
“Babe?” Allie said annoyed looking up at Harry. Harry ignored her slightly as he kept staring at the guy in front of him. The guy scrambled away from the pair, he knew they were a thing, everyone in New Ham did. The only reason he even tried to get to Allie was because she had made him. Some bullshit about trying to make Harry jealous. “You scared him off.” Allie slurred her voice slightly.   
“He deserved it, he touched you.” Harry said shortly, Allie giggled slightly. Perhaps she was a bit drunker than she thought.   
“People can touch me without you needing to get all macho on me.” Allie said making Harry shake his head. He pulled her closer to him, but she pushed away from him.   
“Even though you smell divine at the moment I am still very much mad at you.” Allie walked away from him leaving Harry confused.  
“Wait, what?” He said and turned to walk after her. She was already on her way to drink more alcohol. “Wait Allie.” He reached her and pulled her into his arms again. She trashed lightly before stopping as she noticed people were staring at her amused. “No more alcohol for you.”   
“Hey, you are not my keeper!” Allie objected.  
“Tonight I am.” He said, beginning to feel annoyed at everyone staring at her. Especially all the guys. “You are coming home with me.” Harry threw Allie over his shoulder making her squeal. Everyone around them laughed and awed as he walked away from the party and to their home.

“I’m upset with you.” Allie said as they had gotten away from all the commotion, making Harry sigh.   
“I know you are, and I know what I did was stupid, and I have already said I’m sorry.” Harry said.  
Allie huffed in anger, “oh, and just because you said you’re sorry everything is A-Okay?”  
“No, I never said that Allie.” He said, “but I am sorry, and it was not even that big of a deal.”  
“Not that big of a deal!” Allie was angry again now, sobered up from hanging upside down. “You took the last Dorito without saying anything.”  
“But you went to bed! I didn’t actually think you saved it for the next day.” Harry said having a hard time to stay serious. Even though a Dorito did not seem like much it had been the last Dorito in whole of New Ham, and Allie loved her Doritos.  
“And that makes it okay? Maybe I wanted to save it for today.” Allie mumbled.   
“I’m sorry Allie. I will make it up to you.”  
“How? Do you have more Doritos?” Allie asked sarcastically.  
“No, but I do have more chocolate if you want.”  
“Well, I do like chocolate.” Allie mumbled to herself. Harry had to once again stop himself from chuckling. She was just too damn cute at times. “Don’t chuckle at me, and can you drop me now you annoying cave man? You know everyone got to see my ass because of you.” Harry stopped a second before hearing her giggle. He shook his head and pulled her dress further down before lightly slapping it. “Ow, you big meanie.” 

“Don’t be rude now babe.” Harry said teasingly.  
“You cannot start calling me babe. I will break up with you.”  
“Please don’t do that. Becca, Elle and Helena and Kelly will most likely kill me.” Harry said.  
“And Grizz and Sam and Will.” Allie said, “you know you owe me a thank you.”  
“Wait, for what?” Harry asked confused.  
“For letting you be friends with my friends.”   
“Oh really, because without you none of them would be friends with me?” He said sarcastically.  
Allie nodded, “yep. They love me, and they tolerate you.”   
“Sure.” Harry said while Allie started giggling. Before, a long time ago it was hard to laugh about these things, but today both where in a healthy state where they could tease each other about these things. “But you know who does not like you?”  
“Don’t say it.” Allie warned making Harry smirk.  
“Eden.” Harry said. "And do you know who she loves?" Harry paused for dramatic effect, "me."  
Allie mumbled, “That’s only because you share the same mental capacity as a four-year-old.”  
“What was that?” Harry said and dropped her down on her feet as they stood outside their home. 

“Hey, the ground is very cold you know.” Allie said and instantly jumped on his back. Harry chuckled and held her onto his back.   
“I’m sorry madam, let me carry you to your bed.” Harry said and walked up to their bedroom. He threw Allie on the bed making her smile and laugh, Harry stopped for a second and looked at her. “Your beautiful Allie.”  
“Why thank you good sir.” Allie said and crawled to him and planted a kiss on his lips.  
“So, I take it you are no longer mad at me?”  
“Maybe I am a bit less mad at you. Just a little bit.” Allie said and kissed him again. Harry deepened the kiss and took his hands into her hair tugging it lightly. Allie pulled away leaving Harry breathless. “But you can make it up to me tomorrow. I’m tired.”   
“Tease,” Harry mumbled and watched as she laid down on the bed in her black dress and shoes. He shook his head and started taking off her shoes, Allie barely noticed as she was halfway asleep already. “Sit up.” Allie pushed herself up in a sitting position and put her hand above her head. Harry pulled her dress over her head and let him pull it off her. 

Afterwards he laid the duvet over her and went into the bathroom to fix himself for bed. He could hear her calling out his name and groaning about how the room was spinning. Harry walked out and saw how his girlfriend had spread out all over the bed leaving no room for him. She always did that whenever he did not sleep in the bed. If he slept in the bed, she would lay on top of him always. At first, he felt suffocated, but now he could not not sleep with her on top of him. Harry laid down next to her and she stirred, she was barely awake now, but Harry had to say one last thing before she fell asleep.

“I smell divine. Huh.” He pulled Allie into his arms. She swatted at his face and mumbled a shut up. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and sleeping next to the love of his life.  
"Just so you know, I forced that guy into being part of my play to make you jealous."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another oneshot, but of Allie and Harry. I am serious obsessed with these two. They are adorable and I love them. I am considering making this into a series of oneshots, maybe.


End file.
